Field
The described technology generally relates to thin film transistor (TFT) array substrates, methods of manufacturing the same, and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes a matrix of pixels each of which has an OLED including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. Excitons are generated when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic emission layer, and light is generated when the excitons fall from an excited state to a ground state.
OLED technology has favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, lightweight, thin profile, wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response time. Therefore, the OLED display is considered to be a next-generation display.